


数字

by kolaoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 十到负十，数下去。





	数字

Stiles猛地把Scott推倒在地，蒸腾着黑烟与汽油味的火焰在身后爆裂，熊熊燃烧。

他的肩膀被撞得很疼，膝盖刺痛，太阳穴一跳一跳，脑袋里好像放进了一百头横冲直撞的Derek，但不要紧。

他们都活着。

九

Stiles跨进汽油中，小心翼翼，全无退缩，好像那不过是一滩水迹。

他的手稳定有力，坚定地从他浑身僵硬且毫无生气的兄弟手中拿走燃烧棒，用力丢开。

天知道他的眼泪快要和Scott顺着头发滴下来的汽油一样落在脚下。

八

Stiles掀起床单，冲着浑身汗湿一脸茫然的Isaac微笑：“嗨，Isaac。给你点东西。”

七

他把燃烧棒按进水里。

Boyd咆哮着从水中坐起，沉重的保险柜砸落在地。

六

Dethan惨叫出声，喘着气把自己撑起来问“发生了什么”时，Stiles深深地呼了口气。

五

Stiles悄悄“借”走警车，为了防止Jackson再次杀人。然后他还得当着他爸的面撒谎。糟透了。

他不想看到他爸那个疲惫又欣慰的表情。

他真的不想。

四

Stiles把Derek丢进水里，自己也跳了下去。

Derek说出那段混账话时他真压不住心里的怒火，但“打电话”给Scott不也是他命令的吗？没人能为那一小段离席时间责怪他，再说他还把Derek又托起来了。他救了Derek的命。

可说真的，为什么Derek不会像个无法动弹的人类一样浮起来？狼人都这样？

三

他在Lydia病房前守了整整一周。

二

Stiles很后悔自己没有在Peter弄伤Lydia之前赶到，那样Peter说不定不会对Lydia出手。他唯一争取到的只是打电话的机会。

哦天天天，Lydia我求你。别死。

他一片混乱地跟在Peter身后，躺在血泊中的Lydia不停闪现在眼前。

一

他费力地把Derek的手臂从肩膀上放下，Derek软绵绵地倒在地上。

零

“Do you want the bite？”

负一

电轮在他面前不足两厘米处停止转动。

虚脱感让他手脚发软。

负二

Stiles看到那具嘴唇苍白的女尸。

数日之前它是红润的，带着唇膏的湿润色泽。火热，渴望。

哦糟。他的眼眶在发热。

负三

Lydia进房后就开始流泪，用眼泪与哽咽倾诉她的悲伤。Stiles静静地听着。

他为她拿来纸巾，被发现那堆毫无章法的礼物后窘迫又略带窃喜地与她交谈。

直到那条短信发过来，Lydia颤抖地说她要去找Jackson。他劝告她别去，她说她不在乎，她说我能帮他。

Stiles按捺着怒火，那不是对Lydia的，至少不光是：“这就是问题所在。你不怕受伤，但你知道我怎么想吗？我会垮掉。如果你死了，我会发疯。死亡不光是你的事，Lydia，你身旁的所有人都要共同承受，他们被留在你的葬礼上，试着想象如何走完没有你的余生。看看我的脸，你以为这是冲着我来的？”Lydia下意识后退了一步，他突然停下，方才惊觉自己都说了些什么。他看着身材娇小脸色苍白的Lydia，既疲惫又自责：“……我很抱歉。”

“不，没事。”金发女孩用一种拔高的、走在钢丝上一样，沙哑却尖细，几乎要绷断的声音说，“……我自己找他。”

她头也不回地离开，低着头，Stiles不知道她是否在落泪。

他垮下肩膀，目送她离开。

Stiles最后还是去了旧仓库。他放心不下Lydia，也放心不下Scott，甚至Derek。

然后他看到Lydia对Jackson哭着告白，Jackson变身成狼人。他们用尽全力拥抱在一起，好像抱着整个世界。

那真是……挺不错。

他抿抿唇，眼泪在脸上流淌。倒不是他想这么干，只是眼泪恐怕是世界上最难控制的事物。

他感慨地意识到自己恐怕没有机会了。Jackson那混蛋还刮花了他的吉普呢。

负四

Stiles走进自己的房间时，他爸正拿着手机焦急地低语：“Stiles，你到底在哪？”

“在这。”他安静地说。

警长猛地转头，充满失而复得的喜悦，又在看到他脸上明显的伤痕时转为无法压制的愤怒。他按着Stiles的脸：“谁干的？！”

Stiles不得不尽全力安抚愤怒的父亲，直到被一把按在他肩头。

他紧紧地抓着他的衣服，拼命把脸埋在散发着熟悉气味的怀抱里。

负五

他被一拳打翻在地。九十岁老家伙的坚硬拳头打在他脸上，一拳又一拳。

他感到耻辱。

负六

Stiles用不听使唤的、颤抖的手把自己拖到门口，他看到他的老爸疯了一样想弄开手铐，Melissa紧张地为他加油。他成功了。Stiles松了口气，停在门口。

然而Melissa欣慰的笑容在一瞬间被替换为惊恐，Matt，那个操蛋的小王八蛋Matt一拳打在警长脸上。男人倒在地上，Melissa的尖叫和血液一起冲上Stiles的大脑。他的父亲。他的父亲他的父亲他的父亲。就那么倒在地上。

他嘴唇颤抖，绝望地伸出手想靠得更近，又在Derek和Jackson出现后费力地把自己往回缩。

这不是他的战斗。

为什么他妈的不是他的战斗？

负七

Stiles用被麻痹的舌头含糊地说：“Scott，别相信他！”

Matt一脚把他踢得翻过来，重重踩上胸口，用力碾压。他甚至没有看一眼Stiles：“这样有用吗？”

“住手！住手！”Scott紧张地喊叫，Stiles感觉自己的胸骨在嘎吱作响。

“那就照我说的做！”Matt没有松脚。Stiles的脸涨得通红，青筋暴起。他不能呼吸。

“我都听你的，住手！”

真他妈操蛋，Stiles在短暂窒息又重获空气而导致的生理性泪水中想。

负八

“为什么我一身黑？哈，你是蠢货吗？我刚从葬礼上回来！在葬礼上人们都穿黑！滚开！”

“……是你。都怪你。每天我都看着她，躺在医院里，慢慢死去。我心想我他妈的该怎么一个人养大那蠢小子？那个活跃过头不停摧毁我的生活的小混蛋？都怪你。都怪你，Stiles。你杀了你妈妈。你听到了吗？你杀了她。现在你正在杀害我。”

酒瓶砸过来，Stiles下意识躲开。

他喘不过气。

负九

他在他爸说把徽章放在警局时就知道他在撒谎。Stlinski警长爱死了他的工作，他永远不会把警徽放在警局。

都是他的错。

Stiles的心脏被一只名为愧疚的手绞紧。紧到再也滴不出水来。

负十

Stiles把Scott锁在暖气片上，坐着，靠着墙，抱着膝盖，听着Scott恶毒的话语与求饶。

他们之间只隔了一扇没关上的门，却好像隔着悬崖。

无穷

“I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell.”

End.

余

他被麻痹了，就那么趴在那，用尽吃奶的力气试图拨打报警电话。

他的车缓缓地、缓缓地下落，比一个世纪还慢，直到压在那个男人身上。

微弱的呼救声彻底消失。

但Stiles总觉得它还在耳边。

**Author's Note:**

> 无剧情，原剧片段整理加个人臆想情绪
> 
> ……啊这怎么也能叫文（）年轻真好  
> 好像也是13年写的吧，也许12


End file.
